


BokuAka Week 2020.

by greedysoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedysoul/pseuds/greedysoul
Summary: Day O1 about 𝗕𝗢𝗞𝗨𝗔𝗞𝗔 𝗪𝗘𝗘𝗞."Confessions".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 22





	BokuAka Week 2020.

No destacaba por ser alguien quien pudiera ocultar sus emociones, por lo general, Bokuto parecía ser más bien una clase de libro abierto para todo aquel que lo rodeaba, en especial para aquella persona... Akaashi Keiji en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, era quien mejor podía describir la maraña de sentimientos que formaban al ex-capitán de su equipo, o por lo menos, eso era lo que creía.

Porque si había algo que éste había podido mantener en secreto, era el amor que profesaba internamente por el editor.

Se le había pasado la adolescencia y el inicio de su adultez sin hacerlo conocedor de ello; en ocasiones se veía ilusionado con ser correspondido, en otras, simplemente se rendía al considerar la opción de sólo tratarse de un simple "amor platónico". Aún si Bokuto era un hombre que no se rendía ante nada, el amor lo había cegado hasta verse incapaz de arruinar la amistad que mantenía con el joven.

No era la primera vez que bebía algunas copas con amigos, pero sí la que llegaba a casa y se disponía a pensar demasiado la situación; sentía su corazón estallar en cualquier momento, incluso, podía asegurar que un par de lágrimas lograron escapar por la mera frustración de no poder expresarse abiertamente. ¿Qué tan injusta era la vida? ¿Porque negarse a manifestar su amor de años? ¿Qué más iba a perder si Keiji tenía conocimiento de ello? Sabía que su ex-compañero de equipo tendría la madurez para aceptarlo, aún si era o no correspondido: no se alejaría, así no era él.

Cuando menos lo esperó, su dedo ya se había arrastrado por la pantalla táctil del móvil, el mensaje había sido entregado y ya no tenía forma de arrepentirse.

ㅤ

❝ 好きです、付き合ってください。❞  
(𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘴, 𝘱𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳, 𝘴𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘰.)

ㅤ  
Por fin... se había declarado.


End file.
